Firefly Flower
by xXxl0v3xXx
Summary: Chelsea is broken hearted, because Vaughn and Sabrina are married, Then she meets William. Will fate get them together? Or, It's another Broken Heart for Chelsea?
1. Prologue

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**I do not own Harvest Moon! This is just a Prologue of what will happen to their _LOVE STORY_! Enjoy~**

* * *

**I arrived at Verdure Island and was greeted by Taro and everybody else there. A week past and I saw this cowboy,**

** I started liking him but he was just cold. **

**Then A month pass and I went to raise some Islands, **

**And yes, **

**Vaughn and Sabrina was married...  
**

**I thought he was the one... but I guess not. **

**Then I met this guy named Will, **

**He was unlike Vaughn,**

**He was sweet,**

**like a Prince every girl dreams of,**

**I felt something for him,**

**then I met my rival...**

**Lily,**

**It's hard for me to compete with her,**

**She has everything a guy like Will wants,**

**But I wish in the end we get together, **

**Chelsea and Will forever!**

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter is **

**_A New Ray of Hope_**

_**by: xXxl0v3xXx**_

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `_  
_**


	2. A New Ray of Hope

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A new Ray of Hope**

"Vaughn and Sabrina finally got married, I guess they are meant to be for each other..." I said to Julia

"Hey, Don't worry Chels... I'm sure you will find someone better than my cousin..." She said as she softly pats my back

Then Elliot and Natalie went in the Cafe,

"Hey Nat, hi... E-Elliot" Julia said, When I hear Julia say's Elliot's name, she was kinda nervous...

"Hey Julia, Hi Chelsea..." Natalie and Elliot said,"Taro wants too see you at your farm Chelsea..." Natalie said to me

"Ok, Julia Can I?"

"Sure It's Alright, Good Luck on your farm Chels!" Julia said to me as she waved goodbye

As I was on my way to my farm, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch" we both said

"I'm sorry" He said

As I looked into his face he was like a prince! he has a blonde hair and a light blue eyes

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Y-yes" I said

"I'm really sorry my lady, I was daydreaming, I did'nt notice you" He once again apologizes

"It's alright, I too sometimes daydream, By the way I'm Chelsea what's you name?" I asked him

"I'm Will, My full name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III"

"Wow, That's a long name" I said as I giggled a bit

"Well it's nice meeting you Chelsea, I live in with my cousin _Sabrina_ and uncle Regis" He said

"Oh... _Sabrina_..." I said as I looked down

"Huh? Why are you sad?" He asked

"Oh, Uhm... Nothing! I got to go to my farm now, See you later Will~" I said as I ran into my farm

"What could be wrong?" He said as he left

As I walk into my farm I saw Taro looking at me angry,

"I'm s-sorry Taro, I bumped into someone, I forgot the time..."

"Oh well Let's just re-schedule it tomorrow" Taro said as he left my farm, I already fed my two cows and two sheeps, I also fed my three chickens So I

head to my house. It was getting dark so I went to bed, then I remembered Will, When he said he was a cousin of Sabrina, I could still remember how it

hurts when they finally got together. I stopped to think about them and just went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short :(, The next chapter is **

**_Great Day_**

**by: xXxl0v3xXx**

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `  
**


	3. Great Day

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Great Day**

The next morning I took a hot bath and changed into my working clothes, And rushed to see Taro as I opened the door I saw Will again,

"Umm, Hi Chelsea" Will said

"Oh, Hi Will, What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I just came here to, say my sorry for what happened yesterday..." He said

"But, I totally forgive you Will..." I said

"No, really I want you to have this bracelet" He said as he took out a white bracelet with a pinkish pearl in the middle, Then he took my left hand

and put it on my hand.

"You... really don't have too Will...," I blushed while saying it

"No, I'm really sorry if I hurt a maiden like you..." He said as he bowed like a Prince!

"T-Thanks Will, I got to go now Taro will scold me again if I get late to his farming lessons..." I said as ran to Taro's House

"That girl is really cute..." He said

As I got into Taro's House I was really exhausted Elliot and Natalie saw me and was worry if something happened to me,

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Natalie asked

"Where's...Taro?" I asked both of them

"Oh he was off to see you but... I think he went to the Hotel" Elliot said

"Oh, Man I went to your house for nothing?" I said as I sit in one of the chairs

"But he said you should go there, I think he wants you too meet someone" Natalie said

"Ok, But can I have a glass of water Nat?" I asked Natalie

"Sure," She said as she grabbed one glass and filled it with water "Here you go Chels" She said while giving me the glass of water, As I finished

drinking, I thanked Natalie and Elliot and went to the Hotel, Then when I got inside I saw Taro talking to a guy with blonde hair with a baseball cap,

"Oh, good she is here" Taro said to him, As I sat down next to him, Taro began speaking

"Chelsea I want you to meet Mark, He's an Apprentice farmer and I'm sure you'll be a great teacher" Taro said

"Me? T-Teach him? Alright..." i said depressingly

"Thank you so much" He said

"Meet me at my ranch tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. I'll teach you everything you want to know" I said

"Ok" He said then smiled at me

"Well I think it's time to go now" Taro said

"Yeah, I still have'nt fed my animals" I said

"Ok, Bye Chelsea, Bye Taro" Mark said and waved goodbye, As I head home I looked at sky and remembered Will's light blue eyes... Oh man, I got to talk

to Julia abut this, As I finished feeding my animals I went to Mirabelle's shop, And saw Vaughn and Julia talking.

"Hi, Julia" I said, Vaughn looked at me like he was my father "Julia can we talk at the cafe ASAP!" I continued

"Sure" Julia said as we both left the shop, As we reached the cafe We sat down and ordered some juice...

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Julia asked me

"Well, I met this guy..."

"WHO?" Julia asked me

"_Sabrina's_ cousin Will..."

"Oh, You mean the 'NEW GUY'?"

"Yeah... He gaved me this bracelet too..." I said as I point on my left hand

"Wow, That's so cool Chels, Is he a Prince?"

"I don't know but he acts like one" I said, Both of us laugh and tears almost fell of enjoyment

"I'd like too see this 'Will' sometime ok?"

"Sure thing Julia"

I waved goodbye to Julia and went home, As I opened the door I saw a letter on the table,

"How could this get here?" I asked myself, It says:

_** Dear Chelsea,**_

_**How are you? Me and Sabrina are okay, Actually**_

_**I want you to come to our house tomorrow, We**_

_**want to tell you something.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Vaughn**_

As I finished reading, I wondered why they want to talk to me?, Oh well I hope My day doesn't get ruined, Cause today was a great day.

* * *

**Well, This Chapter is kinda boring :D Chelsea never let Julia see Will `lol` But someday they'll see each other, The next chapter is **

_**Pregnant Friend  
**_

_**by: xXxl0v3xXx**_

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `**_**  
**_


	4. A Pregnant Friend

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction **

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Pregnant Friend**

As I woke up, I tooked a cold shower this time and wore my working clothes, I went to my barn to check on my animals

"Hey Sheila, How are you?" I said to my cow

"Mooo" That's all she said

"Hello, Peachy!" I greeted my other cow

"Mooo" Was the answer I got again

"I saw my two sheeps Myra and Chippy, Both of them are pregnant and will give birth on a few weeks. I gave them fodder and went to my Chicken Coop,

I saw my three chickens, Chatt, Ren, and Mint, I gave them chicken feed as usual, But I remembered Mark was supposed to meet me today, but Vaughn

and Sabrina wants to see me, It's already 6:30 and Mark hasn't come yet, I wonder what keeps him too long? Oh well I'll leave a note on my door then,

After I posted the note I went to Regis Mansion and knocked, Will opened the door...

"Oh, Chelsea... Nice to see you again, Come in..." Will said

As I sat into one of the couches I saw Sabrina's stomach a little big, I was really curious so I asked her

"Sabrina? What happened to your stomach?"

"I... I'm pregnant..." Sabrina said

I was in the moment of shock then Will and Vaughn came, Vaughn talked to me in private and Will sat next to her cousin

"Why is Chelsea sad? Is'nt she supposed to be happy that her friend is pregnant?" Will asked

"Will, Chelsea and Vaughn was once in-love with each other, Vaughn couldn't pick, Then Chelsea says that it's alright whoever Vaughn chooses, And then

Vaughn chooses me... She was really hurt but hides her emotions and feelings towards him..." Sabrina said

Meanwhile Vaughn was talking I did'nt understand what he was saying because I was looking at Will,

"Hey, Hey!" Vaughn said

"Oh! Uhmm... What were you saying again?" I said, Vaughn puts his hands on his face then looked at my hands,

"Where did you get this bracelet?" Vaughn asked

"Will, gave it to me..." I said

"Oh.." He whispered

Then I went to talk to Sabrina,

"I'm really Happy for the two of you Sabrina! So is it a Boy or a Girl?" I asked

"We don't know yet..." She said

"Okay... Well I guess I better leave I have to meet with Mark to teach him how to farm..." I said

"Let me escort you to your farm Chelsea," Will said

"She's better off alone Will" Vaughn said, Both of them looked at each other like enemies and going to start a fight...

"I think I need an Escort" I said

"What?" Vaughn said "Your to Old for an escort!" Vaughn shouted

"FINE! THEN I BETTER GET SICK WHEN I GET HOME!" I Shouted as I stormed out of their house, It was raining, I should have known, so I could bring an

umbrella... Then I saw somebody running towards me... It was Will... with an umbrella...

"Chel...sea..." He pants

"You did'nt have to, I'm better off alone..." I said

"I would'nt want a maiden like you to get sick, Besides I wanted to escort you right?" He said, I blushed like a tomato! Then finally, we got to my

house.

"Fall always rains..." I said

"Hahaha, Have a good day Chelsea" Will said

"Oh, And Thank you Will..." I said as I opened the door of my house

He waved goodbye and left... My day was ruined but got better I should call Julia to talk about it... nah, I'll tell her tomorrow.

Meanwhile, It the rain was really strong, the weather report says it will rain for a few days, So I just cooked something for my lunch.

* * *

**WOW! Sabrina is Pregnant! Chelsea hides her sadness once again!**

**The next chapter is,**

**_Will's Invitation_**

**_by: xXxl0v3xXx  
_**

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `_  
_**


	5. Will's Invitation

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Will's Invitation**

As I woke up I posted another note on my door saying that I am busy. It was raining again so I brought an umbrella with me.I went to Mirabelle's shop

to see Julia, Mirabelle says she is in the kitchen,

"Hey Jules!" I greeted her

"Oh, Hey Chels!" She said then smiled at me

"Looks like both of us are really happy today," I said

"Yep! Elliot asked me out!" Julia shouted happily

"Wow! When? Where?" I asked

"11:00 P.M., At the Diner!" She said

"Wow, Well... Will escorted me yesterday~" I happily said to her

"So you two are-"

"No! I just have this feeling towards him it's much stronger than the one I felt with Vaughn..."

"I think You should go and see him!" Julia said as she pushed me outside the shop

"Oh, Well" As I walked to Will's yacht I gained all my courage to knock, Then he opened the door.

"Oh, Chelsea! You... had to visit me on a rainy day..." He said

"Why? D-Do'nt you want me here?" I mumbled

"N-No, Well I'm going to my Uncle's house to have dinner you want to come?" He asked

"But I..."

"Don't worry Uncle and Sabrina would love to see you too!" Will said

"Okay, If You say..so" I said, Then we went to Regis mansion,

"Ah! My dear nephew William! Dinner is almost finished, Oh, Chelsea your here too..." Regis said

"Well, I bumped into Chelsea on my way here so, I invited her..." Will said

Then We prepared the plates, The dinner was Soup, Will and I seat next to each other while Vaughn and Sabrina seat also together, As we started eating

Vaughn speaks up,

"You know Chelsea, You don't belong with him..." He said while looking at Will

"What is up with you?" Will said

"Please stop!" Sabrina said, But both of them did'nt stop

"William! Vaughn!" Regis said

"This guy is not supposed to be here!" Will said to Vaughn

"Well I'm married to Sabrina that's why I'm here" Vaughn said to Will, Sabrina was confused, Regis was angry...

"I'm going now, I should'nt be here, look what I did... I just ruined your Dinner Mr. Regis, I'm sorry everybody... I'm going now..." I said to them

and ran towards the door and cried... I can't believe Vaughn was like that to him! It's not like Will is a Gambler! I ran and ran until I reached my

house and shut the door and went to sleep. The rain was harsh it was so strong that Thunders roars from the sky.

* * *

**Accidentally Deleted this chapter too... :(**

**next is,**

**_Comforting You_**

**_by: xXxl0v3xXx_**

**' I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON '**


	6. Comforting You

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Comforting you**

**Chelsea-**

As I woke up, I went to Volcano Island's Mine, Then I saw a girl with black hair and a Chinese red dress,

"Hello, What are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh I was mining for some jewels, I'm Lily nice to meet you!" Lily said

"I'm Chelsea" I said

"I was mining an hour ago when I met this guy Will" She said

"Oh..." I said

"He was sweet and helped me mining and said that I was the prettiest girl in the Island"

"Oh... So hes into you?" I asked

"I think so..." Lily said

"I'm going now...," I said as I left the Mine and went to Kirk's boat and back to Verdure Island, As I took off from Kirk's boat he gaved me a sun

stone he found the other day, Then I saw Will and his horse Arthur, I did'nt talked to him and just continued to walk then he hold my hand for me to

stop,

"Chelsea..." He said

"Let Go of ME!" I shouted at him, Then he let go

"I... I'm sorry for yesterday..." He said

"No, It's alright and besides you already have someone else..." I said to will, Then he looked at me

"Don't act like you don't like her Will, You said to Lily that she was the fairest of all GIRLS in the island!" I said

"W-Wait... I..."

"Just leave me alone! I thought you were something else I thought your not a GAMBLER! It's alright Will, I'll just talk to Mark!" I said as

I ran away, Then I went to the cafe and saw Mark sitting alone, I sat with him and cried

"Huh? Why are you crying Chels?" Mark asked

"That Jerk William!" I said as I continued to cry

"What did he do to you?"

"I just tought he was the one..."

"Why?" He asked once again

"He has another love one" I said

"Maybe it's just a rival girl, everybody has a rival for their love ones you know..." Mark said as he wiped my tears

**Will-**

Chelsea ran off to the cafe so I followed her and looked in the windows I saw her talking to Mark, And they hugged each other, This moment I feel

anger, jealousy, and stupidity at myself... Chelsea also felt that towards me, she felt jealousy between Lily and me..., I went to my Uncle's Mansion

and sat down,

"Well my nephew William, why the long face?" Uncle asked

"Well I hurted Chelsea's feelings..."

"What do you mean by hurted her feelings?"

"Well I talked to Lily and said that she is the prettiest girl in the Island, I guess Chelsea and Lily met at the Mine and Lily talked about me...

Then, I think she felt jealous at that moment, she ran off to the cafe and I saw her with another guy comforting her..."

"Well William, It's your time to decide who you really love! Is it Chelsea or Lily?" Uncle asked me, Then Vaughn interrupts...,

"You just hurted her feelings? I knew it you were just a Jerk" Vaughn said

"Why? You also hurted her feelings! You chose my cousin than her!" I angrily said at him

"Because I know that I wasn't meant for her, Because I did many wrong stuff back at the past, Because I also hurted her feelings more than once...

And I don't want that to happen to her anymore so I don't want you to have her because I know you would hurt her feelings too! You are a GAMBLER!

I was'nt like that!" Vaughn said

"I... I'm not a GAMBLER!" I said as I stormed out of the mansion, Then I went to the beach to have some thnking, I want to think about who I love

more...

**Chelsea-**

"Thank you Mark, Your right... Lily is just a rival..." I said as I stopped crying "I'm going to the beach to get some fresh air," I said to Mark,

I thanked him again and left the Cafe, Then I went to the beach I saw Will sitting there, I try not to look at him but I just couldn't stop, So I

pulled all my courage and sat next to him.

"Hey," I said, Then Will looked at me

"Oh... Hi Chelsea" Will said as he looked at the sunset,

"It's beautiful" I said

"Huh?"

"The Sunset, It's beautiful, I forgive you Will, I guess Lily is just my rival, but... who do you like more? Me or Lily?" I asked

"I don't know..."

"But, It's okay if you choose her, I mean she has everything a guy would love..."

"No, She doesn't have everything, Your prettier than her, I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings Chelsea,"

"I'm sorry too, for... over reacting" I said, Both of us laugh then he stood up,

"It's getting late my lady, Young beautiful maiden like you shouldn't be wandering alone in the night, So I will accompany you into your house."

"Thank you!" I said to Will, As we got to my ranch I opened the door and talked to him,

"Thanks again Will, How about you? It's getting late" I said

"No, It's alright, Goodnight then..." Will said as he waved goodbye and went home. I guess his not that bad after all, I went to sleep and dreamed of Will.

* * *

**That Lily! I hate her! Why does every bachelors in Harvest Moon, I always have a rival? Well, except for Shea, I don't have any rival for Shea tho...**

**The Next Chapter will be,**

**_Out With Will_**

**_by: xXxl0v3xXx  
_**

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `_  
_**


	7. Out with Will

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Out with Will**

As I wake up I thinked what would happen if Will and Lily get together? Another broken heart... Oh well Time to do farming, As I walk outside my house I saw Will,

"Oh Hello Chelsea..." He said

"Hi Will~" I said cheerfully

"Can we go out? I mean..., umm... like a date?"

"Oh, sure...!"

"Okay..., so were do you want to go?" He asked

"Umm, I got to feed my animals first, Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll come with you"

"Okay~" I said, As we walk inside my barn, Will looked kinda suprised how my barn animals are so healthy, big and pregnant...

"So these cows makes milk?" He asked

"Yes, But if you want milk you have to milk then gently or else they'll get mad" I said

"Wow, Your sheeps are pregnant..."

"Yeah..." When looking at the sheep I remember Sabrina pregnant..., I wonder how she is? "So, Will how is Sabrina?" I asked

"Shes fine, The doctor said it was a boy... Sabrina and Vaughn are still thinking of a good name for him..." Will said as he watched me milk the cows

"Oh..." I said, then I feed my Cows and Sheeps with fodder,

"What is that?" Will asked as he points at the fodder I'm giving to my cows,

"Oh these are Cow and Sheep feed or you can simply call it fodder..."

"Oh...," Will said, Then we went to my chicken coop, I gave chicken feed to my chickens and gathered their eggs and put it on my rucksack, Then Will

and I went outside,

"So..., where now?" I asked

"What about the Beach or the Diner, You choose"

"I think Diner is fine by me"

"Okay the Diner it is!" Will said, As we walk villagers looked at the two of us, I kinda felt embarrased but I guess because this was my first date,

Vaughn never asked me on a date before he was really anti-social... then we finally got to the Diner, then Will stopped a the door...

"I never been here before, I want to go here but I don't want to do it alone" He said

"Well? What are we waiting for I'm sure your going to like it here!" I said as I grabbed Will and went inside, Then we went to the counter to order

some food and beverages ;), then when I was going to seat Will stopped me he pulled the chair a little inches from me and then he let me seat, He acts

like a PRINCE!

"Wow, It's so smaller in the inside Chelsea," He said

"Yeah" I said

"To complete my journey I must find a Firefly Flower..., I don't know how to get it but I must continue to finish my adventure!"

"When you find this Firefly Flower, will you leave?"

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Oh, what a shame..." I whispered

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh no..." I said, then the waiter came and bring us the food, we ate like a royal princess and prince.

"Chelsea, you have a spaghetti sauce on your face," Will said as he wiped it, I blushed when he did that, Then our faces get closer and closer...

it's like we are about to kiss, Our lips are about to touch when Lily came by,

"Hello, Will" Lily said, I looked at her angrily, then she looked at me like she is saying 'get lost'

"H-Hello L-Lily..." Will said, He knew a fight between Lily and me is going to start...

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Uh-oh! Chelsea and Lily! Who will win? XD Yep they are going to fight XD The next Chapter is,**

**_Fight for his Love!_**

**_by: xXxl0v3xXx  
_**

**-The next chapter is... who knows? Will Chelsea fight or she won't?**

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! `  
**


	8. Fight For his Love

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fight for his Love!**

**Chelsea-**

"Why are you even here Lily?" I asked

"Well I cme to see my_** BOYFRIEND**_ Will-iam" She said

"What?" I said angrily

"Yes He Is My _**BOYFRIEND,**_ Isn't that right honey?" Lily said as she moves her face closer to Will, she's trying to kiss him! Then I pushed her

"Ow!" she said

"Your not deserve for Will!" I said

"Like your deserving! You don't even look beautiful! Look at your flat chest! Your just a filthy farmer! Your not rich! Your useless!" She said

"HOW DARE YOU!" I said, we were about to fight when somebody stopped me..., It was Mark!

"Chelsea..." Mark said

"M-Mark!"

"Hmm, Chelsea dear I think you found your true **_Love~_**" Lily said

"**N-No...**" I said and looked at Will, I ran away from the cafe and went to Mirabelle's shop and sold every animal I have,

"But we don't accept pregnant sheeps Cehlsea" Mirabelle said

"You can have it free please, just have it..."

"O-Okay..." Mirabelle said, then I ran to my house locked the door and just sat on the corner crying...,

"Why? Why does love have to hurt, I thought Will is the one but why do I suddenly started to feel something for Mark? I'm Confused! Who... will I

choose?** I... I HATE YOU LILY**!" I shouted then rain falls thunder roars from the sky, Then I heard a knock, I opened the door I saw Will drenched

from the rain and then he collapsed! I carried him to my other bed and took off his upper clothes. He got a fever from running in the rain so I went

to get a hot water and a towel and put it in his forehead...,

"Chel...sea..." He said then he fell asleep, I went to sleep too, Then I woke up early and saw Will sleeping, I went to cook breakfast, Then he woke

up...,

"G-Good M-Morning C-Chel...sea" He said as he sat down, Then he looked at himself and saw he was shirtless,

"Umm, where's my clothes?" He asked

"It's wet because you ran in the rain last night..."

"Oh.. yeah... I remeber..."

"Here's your breakfast" I said as I gave him egg-over-rice and a milk, "I'll go to your yacht to pick you up some clothes, okay?"

"Yes, Thank you..." Will said, Then I went outside and into his Yacht.

**Will-**

As I finished eating Chelsea's cooked breakfast I looked around I saw an old letter that Vaughn gave her when they were in-love, I started reading,

**Dear Chelsea,**

**Hey, How's my girlfriend? I'm in the city at the moment sorry :(,**

**but you know I have to go there only on Wednesday and Thursdays...,**

**But I promise you I will go there tomorrow, I need to go now...**

**My boss is looking for me, Love You!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Vaughn**

Then there was a picture of Vaughn and Chelsea at the back... They seem to be happy...

**Chelsea-**

As I got inside Will's Yacht I went to his room and get some clothes for him, then I saw a picture of a flower..., Firefly Flower! So this is what

he is looking for... then I rushed home and saw Will reading the letter Vaughn gave me...

"HEY!" I said

"Umm, Chelsea! I was umm..."

"Throw that into the trash can will you?"

"Huh? O-Okay... But, Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let him choose freely, Why Didn't you Fight for His Love?

"I.. I do not know Will..." I said, "But hey! Pat is Past, And You will have no-one if He chose me!" I said "!" why did I say that?

"Hahaha, yeah, past is...past"

"What's wrong Will?"

"H-huh? Nothing..."

"Alright... well here is your clothes.." I said as I gave Will his dry clothes, Then after Will changed in the bathroom XD,

"Thank You Chelsea..." He said as he kissed me in the lips!I blushed and then he left... I guess he is such a WOMANIZER!

* * *

**Lol! 'WOMANIZER` I UPDATED THIS VERSION FROM BornfromDarkness, sooo the next chapter will be... only...**

**_Mark's Confession~_**

**_by:xXxl0v3xXx_**

**` I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, I DO NOT OWN WOMANIZER` lol, womanizer.. XD_  
_**


	9. Mark's Confession

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Mark's Confession**

**Chelsea-**

As I went outside I saw Mark with a frowned face, then he finally saw me,

"Oh, Hi Chels..." He said

"Hi Mark, What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Oh... I just wanted to talk to you..."

"About what?"

"Umm, can we go somewhere else like... Beach?"

"Umm, Ok.." I said, As we got to the beach he looked far beyond the sea, and looked at me...

"I Like You Chelsea..." He said, What? Mark likes me? I... I don't know... who to choose!

"You know Chelsea..., Will isn't the right guy for you..., You won't get along because your a farmer and He's a Rich Man!"

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say I'm just a not good for him? You just don't know Will!" I said

"N-No... I mean... Yes.." He said as he grabbed me and Kissed me in the lips!

**Will-**

As I went outside my Yacht I saw Mark kissing Chelsea! I rushed to the beach and grabbed Mark and punched him in the face!

"Will! Mark!" Chelsea Shouted, I continue punching Mark, why am I doing this... I stopped and sat,

"Chelsea... Who do you love more? Me or Mark?" I asked her

"I... I like... you... William" She said

"What? You choose this unworthy man for you to love?" Mark said

**Chelsea-**

"YES! YES I LOVE WILL Than you Mark... I'm sorry but I love him..."I said,

then Mark stood up, looking much more sad than before,

"I guess I'm not worthy for you" Mark said

"No, Your worthy for anyone! I'm just not the girl...

" I said"Really? hmmm, who then?" Mark asked

"You can date anyone here except Julia! I don't want you putting your fingers on her or you will suffer!" I said an we all laughed

"Hahaha, It's alright Chelsea, What do you say William? Truce?" Mark said

"Truce!" Will said while shaking hands with Mark

* * *

**next up is**

**_Mark and Lily_**

**_by: xXxl0v3xXx_**


	10. Mark and Lily

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mark and Lily**

After what happened yesterday I thinked of a plan to make Lily and Mark fall in-love with each other~, So I went to Julia's house and talked to her,

She was talking non-stop, While I was thinking of a plan, Julia said something about a party at the Diner tomorrow night,

"Julia!"

"What?"

"The Party! Your A Genius!"

"What? I have no Idea what you are talking about,..."

"Everyone must have a date, Right?"

"Yeah Why?"

"So we are going to send an Invitation to every girl and boy, Oh how do I explain this? Let's see, Ah! A pairing! okay here's the plan!

You and Elliot

Me and Will

Natalie and Pierre

Sabrina and Vaughn

Mark and Lily!

"Wait you forgot-"

"Oh them? They went to the city for a little concert trip, he had no choice, she dragged him to the ship..."

"Oh... Okay, Well I'll send Invitations for the Girls and yours are Boys" Julia said as we started making invitation here's one invitation for Mark:

Dear Mark,

You are invited to Julia's Party Tommorow Night

Exactly 2:00 P.M.,

It will be held at the Diner

Wear any kind of FORMAL DRESS

please go with your date Lily.

Your Friends~

"Wow! That's a cool invitation you made Chels!" Julia said, Then as we finished making the invitations, Julia and I went seperate ways, I went first

to Mark,

"Hi Chelsea!"

"No Need for Chatting here's your invitation for the party tommrow night, please don't be late!" I said as I went looking for the other guys, I went

to Will's yacht,

"Hi Will, here's your invitation~"

"To where?" he asked

"Just read it~" I said

"Okay it says, Dear Will, You are invited to Julia's Party Tommorow Night Exactly 2:00 P.M., Wear any kind of FORMAL DRESS please go with your date...

Chelsea Your Friends~"

"Um, so are you going?"

"Ofcourse! Especially I'm with my fairest maiden!"

"Hahaha, well I'm off to send more invitations! Bye Will~"

"Bye my beautiful Lovely Rose~" Will said, then I went to Pierre's house,

"Hello Pierre!"

"Hi Chelsea! You're looking happier than...happy!"

"Hahaha, Well here's your invitation to the party tommorow night~" I said

"Oooh! Will there be tasty foods?"

"Yup! Well see ya~" I said as I went to Regis Mansion-Vaughn's House,

"Hi Vaughn!" I said cheerfuly

"Hi... Am I invited to one of your parties?"

"Uh, You already know?"

"Yeah, Julia went by and gave Sabrina the invitation..."

"Oh, Umm here's Yours..."

"So, See Ya" Vaughn said with a smirk on his face, it was the first time I saw him almost Smile! I smiled back at him and left, I got home, I rested

and thinked how it will go. Morning came by and I got ready for the party, well even tho it was too early, I heard a knock on my door, As I opened it,

It was Lily,

"Hi Chelsea..."

"Oh... Hi Lily..."

"I just wanted to say thank you"

"Huh? What for?"

"For hooking me up with Mark, we got along perfectly, when he said 'It really hurts when you love someone that doesn't love you back...' I know were

going to understand each other... again, I give you my thanks," Lily said as she hugged me

"Really? I mean, Your Welcome Lily, Let's get ready for tonight's party!"

"Okay! I could lend you some of my gown, I mean..."

"Sure! That would be great Lily!, Actually I don't have a gown!" I said as both of as laughed, finally we got to the Inn,

"What color would you like? White, Blue or Red?" Lily asked

"I'm going for white~"

"Okay, we'll be helping each other in our hair, make-ups, okay?" Lily said

"Sure!" I said, after 8 hours of dressing and preparing,

"Okay! It's almost 2:00 P.M. we better go to the Diner!" Lily said

"Wow we are both gorgeous!" I said

"Hahaha, thanks your beautiful yourself" Lily said

"Wait I'll just put a hairpin here! Okay, finished!" I said, So here's what I looked like,

My hair was in a ponytail, Pink lipstick, White tube-top Gown, Lily looked liked, Her hair is the same, red liptick and Red Gown, then we hurried to

the Diner and saw everybody there! okay here's what they looked like:

Julia- she was wearing a pink gown with pink lipstick and her hair was the same style

Natalie- she was wearing dark-blue gown with NO LIPSTICK,

Sabrina- she was wearing fushia pink gown and same colored lipstick

Elliot- he was wearing a black tuxedo coat

Pierre- he was wearing light blue tuxedo coat

Vaughn- he was wearing violet tuxedo coat

Mark- he was wearing black tuxedo coat

Will- aw! he was wearing WHITE TUXEDO COAT!

(well ofcourse, they have pants!)

"Wow this is the best party I ever been to!" I said to Will, Then Will grabbed my hand and went near the counter,

"Everybody! May I have your attention for a While?" Will said

"Will?" I whispered

"I William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, confess my love to Chelsea...

Will You Marry Me?" He said as he gaved me a blue feather

"Yes!" I said happily

"Cheers to Will and Chelsea!" Mark and Lily said

"CHEERS!" Everyone said

"Congratulations Chels!" Julia said

"Hahaha Thanks!, Maybe Elliot would do the same proposal for you!" I said, Julia blushed and finally the party ended everybody went home already

except Will,

"Let me escort you to your Home my future Wife"

"Why, Yes my future Husband!" I said as we both laughed, finally we got to my home, Will kissed me and waved goodbye, It was a Happiliy Ever After,

Mark and Will are now friends, Me and Lily are friends too, I'm soooo HAPPY! It will be a week before our Wedding. 


	11. Bachelors POV after the party

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Bachelors POV (After the Party)**

**Denny**- I can't believe Lanna wanted too dance and sing all night! Does she even gets tired? I'm exhausted! I don't think I can even fish tomorrow! But hey! my bestie Chels is getting married!

**Elliot**- Julia was so beautiful tonight! Dancing all night tires me, Chelsea is getting married WOW! Do you think I should do the same proposal to Julia?

**Mark**- I really want to thanks Chelsea for hooking me up with Lily, she was beautiful tonight!

**Pierre**- Food! Lots and Lots of food! Yummy! Oh, yeah Chels is getting married, WOW...

**Vaughn**- Eh? My Point of View? Chelsea getting married, I can't believe it too! I didn't even do a proposal like that to Sabrina, *Sabrina punches Vaughn in the arm* Ouch! what did she did that for?

**Will**- *Still in-love* ...

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Hey guys! So, the Story is almost ending! few more days and I will write another Fanfiction! (Maybe a TeenTitans, X-Men Evo, or just another Havest Moon FanFic)

**Sunshine Island Characters**: WHAAAT?

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: ...What are we talking about?

**Mark**: So, when will Lily and I get married?

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Your already talking about that? You haven't even met the requirements!

**Lily**: REQUIREMENTS?

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: ...What are we talking about again?

**Chelsea**: Please, Just end the chapter!

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Do you want to die on your marriage Chelsea? *Evil Look*

**Chelsea**: Eh... I.. I'll just keep quiet...

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Thanks to all those who read this Faniction, Ummm, Let's see

_**-TheSnowSakura**_

_**-HarvestRoze**_

_**-linda237**_

_**-BornfromDarkness**_

_**-DragonFire Princess**_

_**-lovliecoraima**_

_**-my auntie, (I keep bugging her just to read my stories :D)  
**_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**And All viewers out there :)**_


	12. Bachelorettes POV B4 & After da party

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Bachelorettes POV (before and after the party)**

_**A.) Before-**_

**Lanna**- Umm, what to wear? what to wear? this pink dress? No... Julia is wearing pink and Sabrina is wearing fushia pink... Oh no, Let's see, How about this green gown my mother gave me?

**Julia**- Eeek! I can't wait! I'll be wearing this pink gown mom used to wear when she was youg like me! Eeek! Elliot will escort me tonight!

**Lily**- Ah, Chelsea and I are getting ready for this party! Mark is going to be suprised about how I dressed!

**Natalie**- Eh? Party? there was a party? OMG! *Rush to annoy her brother* okay~ I'll have this blue gown brother~

**Sabrina**- Ouch, _Josh_ is moving in my stomach! Ah, I'll just pick whatever I can see.

**Chelsea**- ... *EATING*

_**B.) After-**_

**Lanna**- Ah! I can't breathe, singing and dancing all night was fun! I miss my stardomness, But who cares? I have plenty of friends in here! Chelsea getting married~! I'M SOOO HAPPY FOR HER!

**Julia**- Eeek! Elliot kissed me! Eeek! Chelsea is getting married

**Lily**- Ah, What a beautiful night..._ I LOVE MARK_... *hic* Chelsea: Shes drunk... definetly Lily: Am *hic* Not!

**Natalie**- Pierre can't stop tasting all the food...

**Sabrina**- Oh _Josh_ did you like the CARROT? hehehe, your father doesn't like carrots... *LAUGHS*

**Chelsea**- Will... *Night Dreaming*

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: So, You Bachelors are wondering why you don't have A Before POV?

**Bachelors**: YEAH!

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Well, we girls don't want to know what you were thinking!

**Bachelors**: *whistle* um, hehehe... What are we talkin' bout'?

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_ **& Bachelorettes**: Shut up!

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Eeek! Fall the 13th is Will's-

**Chelsea**: _JADE!_

_**xXxl0v3xXx**_: Alright, Alright, I'll keep it a secret for a moment...

_**NOTE: My Name is not Jade, My friends just call me like that :), Josh is the name of Sabrina and Vaughn's Son, Night Dreaming because... it's night!**_


	13. Firefly Flower

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Firefly Flower**

As I woke up, I went to the cafe to have breakfast because I was too lazy to cook, I am out of money :( I only have... 99 Gold... As I walk in I felt kinda worried, my stomach is grumbling for food...

"Hi Haila!" I greeted

"Hello Chelsea, I heard you are getting married to that boy Will"

"Yes, Yes I am..."

"Well we have many cooked food today why not take some for free?"

'Wow! Lucky me!' I said to myself

"So? Chelsea?"

"Oh, Um... Are- Are you sure?" What? Why are you unsure Chelsea?

"Yes"

"Umm, okay I'll take Hot Milk, French Toast, Fried Egg and Roasted Rice Ball, please..."

"Just wait here okay?" Haila said, After a few seconds she was holding a tray of food,

"Here you go Chelsea"

"Thanks Haila!"

"Your Welcome!" Haila said, I sat down and ate my breakfast, Vaughn and Sabrina came inside,

"_Great here comes Mr. Anti-Social, but hey he almost smiled_" I whispered

"Hi Chelsea! We went all over the Island to look for you!" Sabrina cheerfully said

"Ugh, what-is-it Vaughn?"

"We came to talk to you about Will" Vaughn said

"**If you want to scold me again well leave! your just going to ruin my day..._and my breakfast.._**"

"No... I just want you to find the flower..." Vaughn said as both of them sat

"_What Flower?_" I said playing dumb as if I don't know about the Firefly Flower

"Don't play dumb Chelsea, I know you know that flower!" He said angrily

"Vaughn!" Sabrina said

"Okay, Fine..., what do you want me to do?" I said while drinking the hot milk

"Find it" Vaughn said

"T hat's all?"

"Yup" Sabrina and Vauhn said

"_Um, WHY?_"

"I want Will to be happy, please... tomorrow is his birthday..."

"Okay bye" I said as I hurried home and locked my door

"Where's that flower? Oh man! I think I put it somewhere... HERE! Yes! It's still here..."

**Flashback-**

***see Chapter 8- Fight for His Love*  
**

It was late afternoon when I was wondering at the meadow before I will take Will's clothes, I saw a beautiful sparkling flower glowing in the trees near the Sacred Tomb, I went for a closer look... IT WAS A _FIREFLY FLOWER_! I took it and hid it in my rucksack, thankfully it stop glowing...

**-End of Flashback**

* * *

**xXxl0v3xXx: Happy-mmff!**

**Chelsea: *stopping Jade to talk* sorry folks Jade is in the state where she can't move...!**

**Vaughn: WHAAT? so how will she write the next chapter?**

**Chelsea: Your right... *stops stopping Jade from talking***

**xXxl0v3xXx: I'm-going-to-kill-you-Chelsea!**

**Chelsea: How? I'm just a- WILL! *hugs Will***

**xXxl0v3xXx: I bet William will suffer from her cuteness and cheerfulness...**

**Vaughn- Yep, He will, 'That's why I didn't married her' **

**xXxl0v3xXx: kay' folks have a good day~  
**


	14. Happy Birthday William!

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Happy Birthday William!  
**

**Will-**

As I woke up and went outside of my yacht, I was surprised there aren't villagers around the Island,

"Maybe there is a festival" I said to myself as I went back into my yacht and checked my calendar, but there wasn't a festival today but, somehow I feel today will be a disaster and be in my memories in some way. I continued walking through the Islands until I ended up in Mystic Island, I went to the Witches House,

"Hello?" I asked "Is anybody there?" Then I heard a bell ringing like a small wind chimes, I went searching for the sound then, I found a strawberry lying on the ground, I picked it up and throw it into the pond, I don't know why I did that, I'm still full of emotions I can't express, like my _past_… then a lady with a green hair appeared in front of me,

"Dum-Da-daaa!" She said

"W-Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the Harvest Goddess, and you must be William"

"How did you know my name?" I asked

"I'm the Harvest Goddess! I know a lot of things!"

"Oh, then, can you explain _why the villagers suddenly disappeared?_"

"I cannot answer that, But I know_ something_ is bothering you Will"

"You got me, I want to know why my _dad_ wants me far away from him?"

"He just have some _problems_ to be solve…"

"**Is that so?, Then why does father loves his job so much more than me? And why does mother have to die**" I said, tears came running down from my eyes

**Chelsea-**

"Glad he isn't here yet" I said to Julia

"Yeah, or this bashing party will be… not suprising…"

"Uh, Yeah, So that song, will he like it?"

"Of course! Now wear this dress!" Julia said as she gave me the outfit, It was a black dress, the top was red, the bottom was black with yellow patterned fireflies in the end.

**Will-**

"You… must learn to forgive your father Will, I'm sure you'll understand"

*****"**What! I'm rich and here I am in this Island I found my true love but, things are still not right! I'm Angry!**"

*****"Your Angry at whom?"

"Yeah Will, Who are you angry to?" A voice came from behind when I turned around it was my father!

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE?**"

"It's Your—" I cut him off when I left the Mystic Island

"WAIT! WILLIAM!" He shouted

**Chelsea-**

"What's Taking him so long?" I said

"I'll check on him" Julia said

"NO, I'll do it" I said as I went to search for him, I went to Mystic Island to ask the Goddess but when I got there I saw someone else there,

"Um, Hello, may I ask if you know Will?"

"Yes, I am his father"

"Have You seen him?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he is Will's father

"He just Left..."  
"Okay, please go to the meadow and stay there, I will go look for Will" I said as I ran towards Kirk  
"Ah... Kirk.. where did Will went?"  
"...Ranch Island"  
"Okay..." I will just use my Teleport Stone, As I got into my Ranch I saw Will looking at my Window,  
"Will!" I shouted  
"Aaah! Che-Chelsea? I thought the villagers disappeared!" Will suprisingly said ;P  
"We were umm, preparing for a new festival and wanted to suprise you..." I said,  
**I wish he will buy it!, I wish he will buy it!, I wish he will buy it!**  
"Really? COOL!"  
**Yes! He bought it!**  
"Sigh, Why does father have to ruin _EVERYTHING?_"  
"That I cannot answer, but Will you've... changed..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Your not the Will I know, The Will I know is, Kind, Sweet, and knows how to FORGIVE..., But Look at you-" I was cut  
off when Will hugged me,  
"I know, and I'm sorry Chels, Next Time I see my father I will forgive him..." He said  
"Okay put this on your eyes and NO! PEEKING!"  
"Heh, Sure"  
"Were going to the Meadow!" I said as we teleported there, I rushed to the stage and shouted;  
"You can take it off Will!"  
**Will-**  
"Okay, What the... Chelsea?" Where the heck did she go?

"Hello? Anyone? Chelsea?" I said as I looked around. Then, Villagers started to pop up, First was Taro with a Big Smile in his Face and his daughter Felicia, next was Gannon and Eliza, then Mirabelle, Chen and Charlie, Nathan and Alisa, Witch Princess, Nick and Haila, Karen and Popuri, my uncle Regis. Then the boys started showing up, my cousin's husband Vaughn, Elliot, Denny, Mark and Pierre. Then, lights switched on and I saw a stage, the girls are there, Lily, Lanna, Natalie, my cousin Sabrina, Julia, and… Chelsea. They all greeted me "Happy Birthday William!" Then my father came,

"I'm sorry son, for everything…" Father said

"It's alright father, I forgive you" I said, My father's face regained happiness, and hugged me.

**Chelsea-**

"Okay! Here's a special song for my future Husband!" I said "Hit it Lanna!"

"Hit what?" she whispered, "The Cd player!"

"Oh, Um, Right!"

"Your getting married Will?" Will's father asked

"Yes"

**Will-**

"Okay this song is for your fave flower Will! Even tho it's not the flower… Firefly!" Chelsea said

(It's from A*Teens-Firefly)

_When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
hear me as I'm calling out your name_

Wow I didn't know Chelsea sings!

_Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me_

Then the other girls dances and some were back-up singers, Chelsea finished the song and came down from the stage,

"So, still think people disappeared?" she said

"Nope"

"Hahaha, well? Blow your cake!" she said, then I blowed my cake, and Chelsea and I kissed,

This is the best Birthday Party I ever had, If only mom was here…

**

* * *

**

**So, what do you guys think? Plz review ****:J**** I'll be making the LAST chapters fast because School starts on June 15th ****:J**

**Chelsea: Why Last?**

**xXxl0v3xXx: Because there's a stupid 15 limit chapters, heck I don't bout it but sheesh I was supposed to make 21 chapters… darn that limit ****:L**

**Vaughn: Sigh… So, The last chapter is Wedding Day huh?**

**xXxl0v3xXx: Yup… Well have a good day folks ****J**

**

* * *

**

**Note- The sentences with *, came from Avatar the Legend of Aang- Book Three- Fire- Chapter 5 The Beach, (I changed some sentences from Zuko tho...)**

**Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are at the Ember Island, Mai and Zuko fight, Azula is getting jealous of Ty Lee cuz' she always have guys following her, Then that night after the party,**

**They set fire near the beach, And there they told they're past. Zuko said that his honor has came back but something doesn't feel right and he was angry, Everyone asked him who he is angry to, he said he's angry at himself Azula looked at him****, Ty Lee joined the Circus because she have many sisters that looks like her, and said to Zuko that _'Circus Freak'_ was a compliment for her, Mai was rich and only child, she gets everything what she wants if she only behaves properly, Talks when being talked to, then Mai walks up to Zuko and kissed each other, Azula clapped, Zuko said that she is always perfect that's why she has no sad past, She said Yes, but her own mother disgraced her and called her a monster, she said it was true, but still hurts.**


	15. Wedding Day A Memorable Happy Ending

**A Harvest Moon Fanfiction**

**~chelseaXwill~**

**Chapter 15- Wedding Day; A very memorable Happy Ending**

"Are you ready Chelsea?" Julia asked

"Yes" I said, this is the day… Will and I will be married…

"Okay Chelsea let's just fix your hair" Julia said as she tied my hair. Then I went to the church were everyone was waiting for the _bride _to arrive.

I was beside Will, then Nathan started speaking,

"Do you, um… William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III… ahem, Love and Cherish Chelsea, till death do you part?"

"I Do" Will said

"And Do you, Chelsea, Love and Cherish, *sigh…* William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III… till death do you part?

"I Do" I said

"You may now kiss the bride!" Nathan said

Will and I kissed, we went outside and I threw the bouquet of Roses and..! Lily catch it! Lily and Mark looked at each other, blushing. Then the bells rang

"I believe your married life will be full of happiness!" Nathan said

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys if this was short and was too long before it came out I'm really sorry and thanks to all of those who loved this FanFiction! I appreciated all your Reviews! **

**xXxl0v3xXx: Guess I'll make A deidaraXoc or maybe a hidanXoc :), thanks to all those who supported this Fanfiction!**


End file.
